Horse
“He is more than just a simple horse... He is my brother-in-arms! Some knights, some Gardian knights even, treat their horses like mere transportation... but I don't feel that way.” —Kirian talking about his horse. The Horse ( Hōsu) is a recurring animal used as a mount in all KvD games. Known to bestow their riders with superb Movement ranges, horses are utilised by a good number of mounted classes appearing across the series. Overview Combat Units riding horses have a mounted Constitution and heavy weight, allowing them to rescue most infantry units. They are, however, unable to be rescued themselves, and it is also often difficult to effectively Shove them. Mounted units will usually have the innate skill Canto, which allows them to expend any remaining movement after completing an action. Horses are unable to climb ledges or mountainous terrain, forcing their riders to locate alternative paths or stairways in order to advance. Horses are also affected by the weather in Delyrus 776, and any adverse changes caused by conditions such as heavy rain or snow will slow them significantly. Units that ride horses are susceptible to weapons designed to deal increased damage against them. These include the Horseslayer, the Firefox, and the Halberd axe. Unique weapons wielded by Lord characters, such as the Rapier or the Thania tome, can also deal increased damage against them. The armored horses ridden by Great Knights or Guardian Duelers are subjected to further increased damage from armor-effective weapons, such as the Hammer or the Drakoslayer. In several games of the series, riders can dismount to remove the possibility of increased damage against them, but usually at the cost of stat penalties, the loss of Canto, or by being forced to equip a sword by default. Stats Although horses play a vital role in combat for many characters, they are not considered separate units from their riders on the battlefield, and thus do not have visible stats. An exception, however, occurs in Emblem Eternal, where NPC horses appear in the third chapter of Part Three. They can be released from their corrals for Bonus Experience once they escape the map. Interestingly, all the horses featured have high Strength but below average stats otherwise. Horse mounted Classes * Cavalier * Speed Cavalier * Paladin * Lance Paladin * Axe Paladin * Blade Paladin * Bow Paladin * Gold Knight * Silver Knight * Bronze Knight * Lance Knight * Duke Knight * Axe Knight * Great Knight or Guardian Dueler * Arch Knight * Bow Knight * Horseman * Mage Knight * Troubadour * Valkyrie Knight * Free Knight * Ranger * Dark Knight * Master Knight * Knight Lord * Great Lord (KvD: Destiny Akardos) Trivia * The only horse that has been named in the series is Taragon, the mighty steed of Demiri in Legends Awakening. His steed's name acts as a means to pay homage to the character of a similar name from the Archardos Series. Gallery Horse 2.PNG|Horse 2 concept (Legends Awakening) Horse 3.PNG|Horse 3 concept (Legends Awakening) Horse 4.PNG|Horse 4 concept (Legends Awakening) Horse concept.png|Horse 5 concept (Legends Awakening) Category:Creatures